Unmei
by tatsu adrikov galathea
Summary: Ichigo mencium Senna dihadapan Rukia, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Final chap, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

huaa setelah ujian nasional berakhir akhirnya saiah bisa ngepost! Yay… ini adalah fic kedua saya kalau ada banyak kesalahan mohon dimaafkan *sujud sujud*

bagi yang berkenan membaca mohon untuk direview ya~~

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Warning: au, ooc, typo(s) bahasa tidak baku, dan cerita yang abal.

soshite happy reading ^^

tatsu adrikov galathea proudly present:

**Unmei**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Kara kura Hospital

Rukia POV

"Kangker otak stadium 4."

"Tak ada harapan untuk hidup,"

"Ingin hidup lebih lama lagi."

"Membahagiakan orang yang ku sayang!"

"Harus merahasiakan kepada siapapun!"

Aku meninggalkan gedung bercat putih itu sambil membawa hasil tes. Selembar kertas yang telah merenggut semua cita dan harapanku.

"Aku tidak boleh menangis," Bisikku pelan, "karena itu menandakan kerapuhanku."

Aku berjalan sambil melamun menatap kosong trotoar Kara Kura

"Tidak ada harapan untuk hidup." Mataku meredup.

Karena melamun tiba-tiba aku menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf maaf saya tidak melihat anda." ucap ku seraya membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Manfaatkan waktumu dengan membahagiakan orang yang kau sayangi." Kata orang asing yang kutabrak itu.

"Eh?"

Dan orang asing -yang ku tabrak tadi- itu tiba-tiba menghilang sebelum sempat ku pandang wajahnya dengan jelas.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku heran. Kulangkahkan kaki menuju flat yang lima tahun terakhir ku tinggali sendiri, tepatnya sejak orangtuaku meninggal dalam kebakaran hebat yang menghancurkan mansion kami. Aku membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam flat yang sangat sederhana karena hanya terdiri dari tiga ruang. Yaitu kamar tidurku, kamar mandi dan sebuah dapur yang merangkap sebagai ruang tamu.

Aku melempakan tas selempang kecil dan map hasil tes tadi keatas _futon_ aku berjalan mendekati meja terdapat tiga bingkai foto dengan gambar yang berberda.

"_Otou-san, oka-san_ mungkin aku segera menyusul kalian." Kataku pada sebuah frame dengan potret pria ber_kensei_kan tengah tersenyum bersama wanita muda yang mirip denganku yah mereka adalah orang tuaku, Byakuya Kuchiki dan Hisana Kuchiki.

"Tapi sebelumnya aku akan membahagiakan seseorang terlebih dahulu," Ucapku melirik frame dengan potret seorang pemuda.

SMU Karakura 07.00

"Hari ini kita dapat teman baru pindahan dari Rusia!" Ucap Kyoraku-_s__ensei_ yang langsung membuat semua murid berkasak-kusuk riuh.

"Kuharap kalian tenang anak anak!" Seru Kyoraku-sensei sambil menggebrak meja yang langsung membuat murid-murid itu diam seribu bahasa, " kau murid bar silahkan masuk!" Pintupun bergeser terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan mata emerald redup.

"Hei bukankah orang itu yang kutabrak kemarin?" batin Rukia sambil mengamati pemuda itu.

"Sekarang perkenalkan namamu" Perintah itu mengangguk.

"_Hajimemashite ne boku wa_…"

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

ngasal singkat banget yah chapter ini? mari berdoa bersama untuk chapter ke 2 bisa lebih panjang #hehe

soshite mind to review? onegai? *kitty eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N :** huee maaf apdetan lama soalnya lagi ga ada dana buat ke warnet #author kismin# okeh sekarang waktunya balas repyuu dulu yey wd

**Ruki ruu mikan head:** sankyuu Ruu uda mau ngerepiuu XD better late than never :] seperti permintaanmu akhirnya saia nge-publish ne fic nista bin abal well update tidak sesuai jadwal…gomen ruu tidak bisa apdet kilat

**Kyucchi**: Hehehe kalo Rukia nggak sakit gag bakal jadi cerita lho #dibantai Rukia+Rukia FC# Ini sudah update chapt baru … Sankyuu atas reviewnya ya ^^ dan jangan kapok untuk membaca fic abal saia

**Kuro kuro karasu chan**: terimakasih reviewnya chap 2 sudah ready to read

**Anezakibeech**: hem begitulah U.U sebenarnya saia juja gak mau sad ending tapi… gara gara saia ini author nista ya begini deh hasilnya #plak# selamat menikmati *?* chapt 2

**Cheeky n' Huu-su**: Salam kenal cheeky-san boleh saia panggil begitu? Hwaa makasih saran sarannya saya sangat terbantu #bungkuk"# w mohon kerjasamanya ya? ^^/

**Nakki deshinta**: sekarang Ichi sudah muncul di chappy ini *tebar daun jati* enjoyed please

.

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: au, ooc, typo(s) bahasa tidak baku, dan cerita yang abal.**

**soshite happy reading ^^**

**tatsu adrikov galathea ****proudly present:**

**Unmei**

**Chapter 2 : Waratte**

**.**

**SMU Karakura**

07.00 A.M

"Hari ini kita dapat teman baru pindahan dari Rusia," Ucap Kyoraku-_s__ensei _yang langsung membuat semua murid berkasak-kusuk riuh.

"Kuharap kalian tenang anak-anak!" Seru Kyoraku-sensei sambil menggebrak meja yang langsung membuat murid-murid itu diam seribu bahasa, " Kau murid baru silahkan masuk!" Pintupun bergeser terbuka menampakkan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat dan mata emerald redup.

"Hei bukankah orang itu yang kutabrak kemarin?" batin Rukia sambil mengamati pemuda itu.

"Sekarang perkenalkan namamu!" Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan.

"_Hajimemashite ne __boku__ wa_ Ulquiorra Schifer _douzo yoroshiku ne_." Pemuda bermata zambrud itu membungkuk sekilas.

"Schifer-_kun_ sekarang kau boleh memilih tempat duduk." Kata Kyoraku membuat suasana kelas kembali riuh memperebutkan Ulquiorra.

"Kyaa Schifer-kun duduk dengan ku saja!" Seru Cirruci gadis berambut lavender.

"jangan dengan dia dengan aku saja ya!" Seru Loly gadis yang duduk dibangku depan nomer dua dari kanan berapi-api.

"Dengan ku!"

"bukan denganku!"

Begitulah suara para siswi riuh ramai sementara yang diperebutkan hanya diam dan terus melangkah mantap menuju bangku Rukia tepatnya bangku dibelakang Rukia yang memang masih kosong Aaura dingin memancar dari pemuda itu saat ia lewat di depan Rukia membuat gadis bermata amethyst itu sedikit bergidik.

"Huh kenapa disana!" Keluh siswi-siswi genit itu kecewa.

"Hai Ulquiorra semoga kita betah disini,aku Ggio Vega," Kata pemuda bermata emas yang bangkunya berada di sebrang bangku Ulquiorra.

"Semoga, mohon kerja samanya Vega_-san_" Ucap Ulquiorra singkat seraya meletakkan tasnya diatas meja dan duduk.

"Baiklah kita mulai pelajarannya anak-anak! sekarang buka buku Geografi kalian halaman 162!" Perintah Kyoraku-sensei membuat para siswa membuka buku mereka denagn pelajaran geografi yang amat membosankan itu dimulai.

.

Baru seminggu tapi murid baru dari Rusia bernama Ulquiorra Schifer langsung merebut perhatian seluruh murid kelas 2.4. bisa dibilang Ulquiorra dalah pemuda tampan dengan tinggi 169cm, mata hijau dan rambut hitam legam ditambah wajah _stoic_-nya yang menawan tak heran ia dengan mudah mengumpulkan _fans-girl._Tapi itu semua tidak berpengaruh terhadap Rukia Kuchiki gadis mungil bermata violet yang seperti biasa -setiap jam istirahat- menuju ke balkon sekolah sambil membawa kotak bekal untuk disantap bersama dengan seseorang.

Sepert siang ini setelah bunyi bel istirahat Rukia segera meninggalkan kelasnya menuju atap. Kaki kecilnya perlahan menaiki tangga. Dan disana terlihat seorang pemuda jangkung dengan rambut orange menyala tengah membaca. Wajah tampanya terbingkai manis dengan sebuah kacamata minus tipis dengan gagang berwarna hitam. Dia Ichigo Kurosaki, pemuda tampan bermata musim gugur, senior Rukia dari kelas 3.6 sekaligus kapten tim basket sekolah yang telah merebut hati seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

"The Hobbits hem J.J.R Tolkien ya? sejak kapan Ichigo? Kukira kau hanya tertarik dengan manga hentai." Ucap Rukia yang sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Sejelek itukah aku didepanmu? Dasar chibi!" Runtuk Ichigo sambil menutup buku yang ia baca.

"Apa kau bilang jeruk baka?" Kata Rukia.

"Kau berani mengataiku jeruk ha?"

"Berani memang kenapa wek…" cibir Rukia sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"KAU!" Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya saat melihat kotak bekal berwarna ungu ditangan Rukia, "eh apa yang kau bawa itu?"

"Oh ini ya, tadi aku membuat sandwich makan yuk?" ajak Rukia sambil membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Um kelihatanya enak, aku makan ya?" Ichigopun mengambil sandwich itu dan memakannya,"Wah aku tak menyangka kau bisa membuat sandwitch selezat ini!"

"Syukur deh kalau kamu suka!" Kata Rukia sambil melihat-lihat isi buku yang tadi dibaca Ichigo. Mereka adalah pasangan unik, sebentar mereka bertengkar tapi dalam waktu singkat dan tak terduga mereka sudah berbaikan kembali.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau suka baca novel tebal ini!" Kata Rukia sambil membalik balik halaman dalam novel tebal itu.

"Apa salahnya? Kau sendiri kan yang menyuruhku beralih ke novel? kalau kau menyesal aku bisa saja kembali ke kebiasaan lamaku lho!" Ucap Ichigo sambil menyeringai.

"Hahaha jangan…jangan… sudah aku senang kau tak lagi jadi otaku hentai, setidaknya itu mengurangi tingkat omeshmu." Komentar Rukia yang sukses membuat Ichigo keki berat ditandai dengan empat tanda siku dikepala 'unik'nya.

"Apa kau bilang?" Gerutu Ichigo tapi Rukia hanya tertawa lepas berusaha menikmati kebarsamaannya dengan pemuda ini.

"Sudah puas tertawamu nona?" Tanya Ichigo sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Iya iya hehe habisnya kamu lucu sih Ichigo!"

"Apanya yang lucu dariku?"

"Ada deh."

"Hei jangan main rahasia padaku nona kecil."

"biarin."

"Terserahlah ngomong-ngomong dikelasmu ada murid baru ya?"

"Begitulah sudah seminggu sudah seminggu ini dia dikelasku."

"Kudengar dia cukup keren dan terkenal dikalangan siswi cewek, apa kau tidak terpengaruh dengan itu?"

"Apa kau cemburu padaku ya?"

"Ti..tidak kok!" wajah Ichigo merona.

"Ah masa? ngaku aja deh!" Goda Rukia.

"Nggak buat apa aku cemburu?"

"Hum ya sudah kalau nggak cemburu nanti pulang sekolah dia ngajak bareng."

"Apa ngajak bareng? Aku tidak setuju!" Ucap Ichigo tampak panik.

"Hi...hi...hi..." Rukia kembali tertawa.

"Kenapa kau ketawa begitu?" Alis Ichigo nampak bertaun menabah dalam kerutan permanen di dahinya.

"Kau cemburukan? Ayolah mengaku saja!"

"Baiklah! aku mengaku, aku cemburu! Sangat cemburu! kau tak boleh pulang bareng dia ataupun cowok lain selain aku!" pipi Ichigo hampir semerah tomat saat mengatakannya.

"Tentu saja tuan jeruk." Goda Rukia lagi.

"Kau…"

"Teeeettt… Teeeettt… Teeeettt…" Terdengar bunyi bel tanda masuk dan pelajaran akan kembali dimulai.

"Ah bel masuk padahal aku masih ingin disini huh!" Gerutu Ichigo.

"Nantikan masih ada jam pulang sekolah, kita masih bisa ketemu kok!"

"Idih percaya diru sekali! maksudku aku masih ingin disini karana aku malas dengan pelajaran kimianya."

"Dasar pemalas ayo kembali kekelasmu!" Ucap Rukia sambil menjitak kepala Ichigo.

Akhirnya mereka berjalan menuruni tangga bersama dan sesampainya di koridor mereka berpapasan dengan Ulquiorra schifer yang memandang pasangan itu dengan pandangan aneh sampai mereka menghilang di ujung koridor.

**Didepan kelas Rukia**

"Ichigo pulang nanti bareng ya?"

"Oke kalau tidak ada kegiatan klub aku akan segera menemuimu di gerbang sekolah." Ichigo tersenyum dan menuju kelasnya .Sementar Rukia langsung disambut oleh Tatsuki dan Momo.

"Wah wah yang mau pulang bareng!" Ledek Tatsuki gadis berambut cepak sambil duduk dibangkunya -depan Rukia-.

"Kurosaki baik ya Kuchiki," Kata Momo gadis bercepol yang duduk disamping Rukia.

"Tadi ngapain aja hayo?" Selidik Tatsuki sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Cuma makan bento bareng aja kok."

"Hah cuma itu? tidak ada kah kissing hug atau yang romantis romantis gitu?"Tanya Momo dengan gaya lebai.

"Memangnya dalam pacaran harus begitu ya?" Tanya Rukia polos "Hem Tatsuchan ngomong ngomong kamu sendiri bagaimana dengan dia?"

"Dia dia siapa?" Tatsuki mulai salah tingkah.

"Dia dia dia itu lhooo?" Kini Rukia berbalik meledek si gadis Tomboy itu.

"Hah siapa?" Tanya Tatsuki pura-pura tidak tahu walau dari rona wajahnya terlihat jelas ia mengetahui siapa yang dimaksud oleh Rukia.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Abarai?" Cletuk Momo tepat sasaran.

"Ah ga penting!" potong Tatsuki dengan pipi memerah dan segera berbalik menghadap depan.

"Seprtinya ada sesuatu ni?"Ledek Rukia.

"Sudah sudah sensei datang tuh!" Potong Momo mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka lama kemudian Nanao-sensei guru Sosiologi telah memasuki ruang.

**-skip time-**

"Teeeettt… Teeeettt… Teeeettt…"

"Baik kerjakanlah PR kalian sampai jumpa minggu depan sayonara!" Kata Nanao-Sensei dan semua siswapun mulai berkemas tak terkecuali Rukia, setelah mengemasi barang-barangnya ia bergegas pulang. Dan di koridor terlihat pemuda berambut merah diikat nanas tengah berbicara dengan Tatsuki dia Abarai ketua kelas 3.1 sekaligus ketua klub Aikido yang di ikuti Tatsuki, Rukia juga tahu kalau Tatsuki menyukai pemuda berambut nanas itu. Gadis penyuka chappy ini segera menghentikan langkahnya untuk 'sedikit' mengintip sahabatnya itu.

"Maaf," Ucap Tatsuki lalu berlari pergi.

"Arisawa! Tunggu!" Renjipun berlari mengejar gadis tomboy itu.

"Kenapa ya mereka?" Batin Rukia.

"Hei kau apa yang kau lakukan?" Tiba-tiba suara dingin mengagetkan Rukia membuat gadis itu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memnggilnya. Hanya ada pemuda itu. Pemuda pucat berambut hitam dan mata emerald menatap penuh intimidasi segera saja bulu kuduk Rukia merinding.

"Y..ya? Kau memanggilku?" tanya Rukia.

"Iya kau! siapa lagi?" Pemuda itu berjalan mendekat sambil menyandarkan tasnya dibahunya.

"Hei aku punya nama! jangan seenaknya memanggil yah!" Ucap Rukia sedikit sewot dengn panggilan 'kau'.

"Terserah yang mau aku tanyakan mengapa kau mengintip mereka?" Tanya pemuda Emeraldnya menatap amethyst Rukia dengan pandangan menyelidik. Membuat Rukia merasa risih.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Rukiapun berlalu dari hadapan pemuda itu.

"Takdir… unmei," Bisik pemuda itu lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan suara khas sepatu di sepanjang koridor yang sudah mulai senyap.

.

"Gomen ne sudah lama?" Tanya Rukia menghampiri Ichigo yang tengah bersandar di pinggir gerbang.

"Tidak kok, ayo!" Ucap Ichigo mengulurkan tangan, mereka pulang sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Tidak ada latihan?" Tanya Rukia

"Sengaja aku bolos hanya untukmu," Ucap Ichigo santai.

"Ehh? Aku merepotkanmu berarti?" Seru Rukia merasa tidak enak terhadap Ichigo.

"Tidak ada yang merepotkan aku selama kau yang memintaku Rukia." Ucap Ichigo sambil mengandeng jemari lembut Rukia. "Tidak seperti biasanya kau mengajakku pulang bareng ada apa?"

"Em itu…ano…" Rukia menunduk.

"Ada apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Ichigo merasa ada yang tak beres dengan gumaman Rukia.

"Mmp..."Rukia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah enggan untuk berbicara.

"Katakan Rukia ada apa?" Ichigo menghentikan lamhkahnya dan tangan kokoh pemuda itu mengangkat pelan dagu Rukia hingga iris musim gugurnya menatap Amethyst Rukia. Gadis mungil itu menghela nafas perlahan wajah imutnya menerbitkan sebuah kegusaran yang jarang ia perlihatkan pada orang lain.

"Jadi begini setiap pulang sekolah aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku dari belakang. Mulanya kukira hanya perasaanku saja tapi hampir setiap hari aku selalu merasa diikuti dan saat aku menoleh tidak ada membuatku aku tak mau mengatakannya padamu Ichigo tapi …" Kata-kata Rukia terpotong.

"Sudah kubilang kau tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan dariku, aku tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu, ingat ini baik-baik ya? karena akau sayang kamu!" Kata Ichigo seraya mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Terima kasih, Ichigo."

"Sudah sampai" Ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum saat mereka sampai didepan apartmen Rukia.

"Besok kan libur, bagaimana kalo besok kita jalan-jalan ketaman Ria kau mau?" Ajak Ichigo.

"hem boleh juga" Rukia tersenyum manis.

"Tentu jadi besok jam 10 kujemput kau disini!" Ucap Ichigo ketika mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Rukia.

"Boleh."

"Bagus, _Ittekimasu_ Rukia!" Ichigo tersenyum sambil mengacak rembut Rukia sebelum ia beranjak dari apartmen itu.

"Matte Ichigo!"

"Nee Rukia?"

"_Hontou ni arigatou_!" Ichigo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya sambil berjalan membalas lambaian tangan pemuda itu dan terus mengamati punggung bidang Ichigo sampai menghilang ditikungan.

"_hontou ni_" Bisik Rukia sambil meraba berwarna merah yang kini membasahi jemari lentiknya membuat ia tersentak. Sementara dari kejauhan sesosok tengah mengamti mereka dari sebuah tempat yang begitu tinggi.

Siapakah dia? Well~

:: To Be Continued ::

Minna maap kalo ceritanya ngawur begini ya? ^w^a yah namanya juga pemula…

Mau marah? Mau complain silahkan mereview dibawah sini ya arigatou gonzaimashita…

But jangan diflame damai aja .^^)v

| mind |

| to |

| Review |

| please |

V V

^w^


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Habis lebaran baru bisa mempublish, mumpung masih lebaran saia mau minta maaf kepada reader sekalian jika selama ini saia pernah bikin bayak kesalahan _hontou ni gomen nasai~_

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Warning: au, ooc, typo(s) bahasa tidak baku, dan cerita yang abal.**

soshite happy reading ^^

tatsu adrikov galathea proudly present

**Chapter 2: RAMALAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit pagi kota Kara Kura tampak biru cerah secerah hati seorang pemuda berambut orange mencolok yang tengah berlari menyusuri jalanan. Pukul 10.00 pagi waktu setempat kala pemuda bermata musim gugur itu berhenti didepan sebuah pintu apartment kekarnya mengetuk pelan pintu itu dan segara terdengar balasan dari dari berapa lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan keluarlah seorang gadis manis berambut hitam dengan mata _amethyst_.

"Gomen ne aku agak terlambat Rukia," kata pemuda itu sambil menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal.

"kau lebih dari telat Ichi!" Ucap gadis bernama Rukia itu sambil menggembukan pipi sementara kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada.

"Oh ayolah hanya terlambat sebentarkan?" Tanya Ichigo _nyengir._

"Sebentar? Kau tau jam berapa sekarang? Telat satu jam Ichigo!" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk nunjuk jam tangan berbentuk kepala kelinci yang melingkar manis di lengan kurusnya.

"Maafkan aku Rukia, itu tadi karena _alarm_ dikamarku rusak jadi aku tidak bisa bangun lebih pagi dan…"

"Ini tidak bisa dimaafkan begitu saja!" potong Rukia sambil kembali menggembungkan pipinya.

"baiklah bagaimana caranya agar kamu mau memaafkanku?" tanya Ichigo

"mudah saja kok nanti di taman ria aku mau kamu membelikanku _Strawberry sundae, okonomiyaki,__takoyaki,__ramen,__tempura _lalu gula gula juga _pizza_ dan hot…"

"Rukia apa perutmu muat dengan semua itu?" Potong Ichigo dengan raut muka tidak enak.

"Tentu saja, ayo berangkat sekarang!" Kata Rukia sambil menarik tangan Ichigo yang membuat pemuda itu tak mampu berkata-kata.

**taman-ria**

Mereka tampak menikmati permainan di taman ria mulai dari _jet coster_, rumah hantu, istana boneka, badut, atraksi lumba-lumba, komedi putar dan berbagai wahana di tempat itu.

"Ichigo…kita coba ramalan yuk!" Ajak Rukia sambil menarik tangan pemuda itu menuju _stand _ramalan.

"Masuknya satu-satu ya!" kata petugas yang menjaga stan itu setelah menyerahkan tiket.

"Ichigo aku masuk duluan ya!" Dan gadis mungil itu masuk kedalam ruang berdesain _gothic_. Tempat itu nampak remang dengan pencahayaan dari lampu lampu kristal kecil yang disusun disudut sudut ruang semetra kain hitam dipasang sedemikian rupa menutupi temboknya dan di ujung ruangan duduklah seorang wanita berpakaian _gothic Lolita_ dengan seekor burung hantu seputih salju bertengger dibahunya, "Silahkan duduk mau diramal tentang apa?" Tanya wanita bermata abu-abu itu sambil meletakkan tangannya diatas meja dihadapannya.

"Um… tentang cinta!" ucap Rukia malu-malu setelah duduk dikursi .

"Baiklah," Wanita itu mengambil sebuah teko dan menuangkan isinya kedalam teh yang masih bercampur dengan daunnya tanpa disaring.

"Minumlah teh ini." Kata gadis berkepang dua itu sambil menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Rukia.

"Ramalan daun teh ya? Baiklah." dengan senang hati Rukia meminum teh itu hingga hanya daun tehnya saja yang tersisa dan kembali menyerahkannya pada si tukang ramal. Peramal itu mulai mengamati sisa-sisa daun teh tersebut. Memutar mutar cangkir dan melihatnya dari sudut berbeda.

"Kau beruntung punya kekasih yang sangat sayang dan setia kepadamu" Kata nona peramal masih memutar mutar cangkir ditangannya, "dia rela berkorban demi kamu, dia laki-laki terakhir untukmu. Tapi sepertinya ada aura janggal yang mengikutimu, berhati-hatilah dan waspadai sekeliling."

"Kalau itu aku tau kok," Rukia tersenyum, "Terimakasih banyak atas ramalannya!" setelah membungkuk sejenak Rukia meninggalkan peramal itu.

"Tunggu!" panggil sang peramal tapi Rukia telah keluar.

"Ichigo kini giliranmu!" Kata Rukia setelah keluar.Dan Ichigopun menurut lalu masuk kedalam.

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" tanya sang peramal sambil mengocok kartu tarot setelah Ichigo mengambil duduk di depannya. Tiba-tiba udara disekitar mereka terasa berat.

"Aku? Hem sebenarnya aku tak percara dengan ramalan maaf saja ya." Kata Ichigo _cuek._

Peramal itu tersenyum, "Banyak orang bilang tak percaya dengan ramalan, aku hanya perantara yang mengintip sedikit pemandangan dari masa depan, terserah kau mu percaya atau tidak. Gadis bermata violet itu pacarmu _kan_?" Tanya peramal itu sambil meletakkan kartu tarotnya diatas hanya menggangguk.

"Dia, ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya dan sesuatu itu akan membuat kaliau tidak akan bisa bersama untuk selamanya." Kata peramal dengan nada rendah.

"Brak" Ichigo tiba tiba bangkit dari kursinya sambil menggebrak meja, "lelucon atau kutukan yang kau ucapkan ini he?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap tajam si peramal.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat lelucon atau mengutuk kalian, aku hanya mengintip sedikit masa depan gadis itu hei pemuda."

"Aku tak percaya dengan perkataanmu, maaf permisi!" Dan Ichigo beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Seringkali orang-orang sepertimu akan marah bila aku meramalkan hal yang buruk. aku hanyalah peramal. Kuharap kau berhati-hati jaga baik baik kekasihmu itu sebelum ia menghilang selamanya." Gumam nona peramal sambil menatap burung hantunya.

"Bagaimana Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia setelah mereka keluar dari stan itu.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Ramalannya lah!"

"Ah aku tak percaya dengan ramalan sudah jangan dibahas."

"Apa hasilnya buruk?" tanya Rukia sambil menunduk.

Melihat perubahan sikap pada diri rukia mebuat Ichigo tidak enak, "Tidak kok tidak dia hanya berkata kalau kita ini pasangan yang serasi dan akan memiliki hubungan yang lenggeng," Oh Ichigo berbohong, "Tapi yang jelas Rukia," Ichigo mengangkat dagu rukia hingga wajah mereka saling bertemu, "tanpa ramalan itu sekalipun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun."

Perlahan senyum lembut Rukia mengembang.

**Hari beranjak sore**

"Aku mau naik itu lalu sebelum pulang!" Ucap Rukia menunjuk bianglala.

"Baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka naik bianglala itu dan Rukia tampak begitu senang.

Ichigo tersenyum melihat Rukia tapi tak bisa menutupi kegusaran di matanya.

_**Dia, ada sesuatu yang mengikutinya dan sesuatu itu akan membuat kaliau tidak akan bisa bersama untuk selamanya.**_

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di kepalanya tanpa Ichigo sadari sepasang iris violet menatapnya sendu, "Ichigo kau kenapa?" Tanya pemilik _amethyst_itu khawatir.

"Ichigo" panggil Rukia sekali lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah sang kekasih.

"Eh?" Ichigo tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera mengkap tangan Rukia.

"Ichigo…" Perlahan pemuda itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Rukia dan mengecup bibir Rukia dengan lembut.

"Wajahmu murung? kau kenapa?" tanya Rukia setelah melepas ciuman lembut itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Ichigo tersenyum kecut mereka pun turun dari biang lala dan pulang.

Selama perjalanan pulang di kereta pun Ichigo tampak tidak muram.

_**K**__**aliau tidak akan bisa bersama untuk selamanya.**_**  
><strong>_**A**__**da sesuatu yang mengikutinya **_

kata-kata itu terus menerus menghantui pikiran Ichigo.

"Ada apa denganmu Ichigo?" Batin Rukia.

"Sudah sampai!" ucap Ichigo ketika mereka telah sampai didepan rumah Rukia, "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, Rukia."

"Ichigo… terimakasih ya atas hari ini."

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk, "_Ja ne_ Rukia!"

"_Ja__a _Ichigo!"

Seseorang dari kejauhan mengamati rumah Rukia dan bergumam pelan, "Rukia Kuchiki…"

=========================TO BE CONTINUED=========================

a/n waa gomeen minna sama atas keleletan author ngeupdate enih fic. Chapter ini sepertinya makin gaje daah huhu gomen saia buntu ide hemm ada yang mau jadi beta reader saiah? *kedip kedip*

walaupun ini fic makin hancur saia harap minna-san masih mau mereview m(_ _)m

sampai jumpa di chapter depan ya ^o^)/


	4. Chapter 4

**Unmei**** Tatsu Adrikov Galthea**

**BLEACH****Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: **IchiRuki

**Warning:** OOC, gaje, cerita makin semwrawut, gara-gara author nista macam saiah ini XD tak ketinggalan typo(S) yang masi setia mengikuti saia (TwT) ada yang masih mau jadi beta Reader saiah? *kedip-kedip*

Yah tak perlu berlama lama berkata-kata, saiah persembahkan:

**Unmei chapter 3 : akai sora **

Sejak pulang dari taman ria Ichigo menjadi sangat aneh dan begitu protektif terhadap Rukia, sementara si gadis itu sendiri tidak begitu ambil perduli karena ia berfikir tindakan Ichigo adalah salah satu bentuk rasa kasih sayang pemuda berambut sewarna kulit jeruk mandarin itu kepadanya. Namun demikian tanpa sepengetahuan Rukia, Ichigo sering mengamati rumah tinggal gadis kesayangannya itu untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya stalker yang menguntit Rukia. Sore itu seperti biasa Ichigo mengantar pulang Rukia kali ini mereka baru pulang dari sebuah toko buku yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Terimakasih ya Ichi, sudah mengantarku membeli buku," Kata Rukia malu-malu, "Hem sebenarnya kau tak perlu repot-repot…" Belum sempat gadis bermata amethyst itu melanjutkan kata-katanya jemari Ichigo telah berada diatas bibir mungil Rukia. Membuat wajah Rukia merona sementara detak jantungnya berpacu lebih kencang..

"Sttt… Jangan bicara begitu Rukia," Mata Ichigo menatap lurus iris violet dihadapannya membuat Rukia menjadi semakin salah tingkah sendiri. "karena ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk menjaga ups maksudku mengantarkanmu kemanapun kau mau karena aku tukang ojek kesayanganmu." Kata Ichigo yang sukses membuat Rukia cengo.

"Dasar Ichi kau ini bercanda saja. Aku tadi berkata serius tau!" Seru Rukia sambil mencubiti lengan kekar pemuda itu.

"Aw aw sakit Rukia, sudah jangan mencubitiku seperti itu. Ampun aku hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa." Kata Ichigo samba berusaha menghindari serangan Rukia.

"Ichi _no baka_! Aku ngambek!" Seru Rukia lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menggembungkan pipi. Membuat Ichigo semakin gemas.

"Oh ayolah nona Rukia yang manis jangan ngambek, nih kukasih permen." Kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan bungkus permen.

"Kau kira aku anak-anak apa,aku tak mau menerimanya!" Rukia lalu memalingkan mukanya.

'Shing~~' Tiba tiba suasana menjadi sepi, membuat Rukia tak enak hati 'apa Ichi sudah pergi? Sunyi sekali' batin Rukia.

"Rukia-_chan_~" Panggil Ichigo membuat Rukia menoleh dan 'Cup' Sebuah ciuman kilat mendarat dipipi? tentu saja Rukia terkejut, pipi gadis itu kembali merona menampakan semburat merah jambu yang manis.

"Sudah sampai nih, aku pulang dulu ya Rukia." Kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rukia.

"Dasar Ichigo!" Seru Rukia sambil merapikan rambutnya.

"Oiya Rukia," Ichigo berbalik menatap gadis itu. "Kalau sudah dirumah jangan sekali-kali kau pergi keluar, kalau ada barang yang ingin kau beli ditengah malam kau bilang saja padaku. aku akan membawakannya padamu. Pokoknya jangan sampai kau keluar dimalam hari kalau terpaksa kau harus menghubungiku biar aku yang mengantarmu atau kau bawa semprotan merica ini!" Kata Ichigo panjang lebar kemudian melemparkan sebuah botol kecil yang dengan mudah ditangkap oleh Rukia. Botol itu mirip dengan botol _parfum_ biasa namun terdapat sticker bergambar kepala pria paruh baya dengan tulisan Urahara Shoten.

"Ichigo dari mana kau mendapat barang aneh ini?" Tanya Rukia terlihat sedikit_ ilfil_ dengan gambar aneh dibotol tersebut.

"Urahara _Shoten_, kau tahu toko didekat Stasiun kau harus hati hati jangan sampai kau pergi sendirian, jangan keluar malam dan jangan tidur larut malam." Kata Ichigo sambil berjalan pergi.

"Iya! Iya! Ichigo, Kau hati hati dijalan ya aku bisa menjaga diriku kok. Jangan khawatir aku akan baik-baik saja." Kata Rukia sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan riang namun tiba tiba wajah Rukia memucat dan kepalanya terasa sangat pusing .

'Oh ayolah jangan sekarang,aku mohon jangan didepan Ichigo.' batin Rukia panik sementara bibirnya menyunggikan senyum agar tidak ketahuan Ichgo. Rukia terus tersenyum dan melambai riang sampai pemuda itu benar-benar menghilang diujung gang. Rukia buru-buru berbalik dan menutupi hidungnya yang mengalirkan darah merah. Setetes Kristal bening mulai menetes dari sudut mata violetnya.

"Ichi…"

setelah meninggalkan rumah Rukia, Ichigo memutar jalan dan menuju sebuah gang sepi disanalah ia berhenti. Matanya mengamati sekeliling dan kemudian terpejam.

"Hei,kau keluarlah." Ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba dan tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda pucat bermata hijau dengan seragam yang sama dengan Ichigo keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, "Kau kan yang mengikuti Rukia selama ini?"Tanya pemuda dihadapan Ichigo hanya terdiam dan masih tidak menunjukan ekspresi Ichigo semakin kesal akibat tingkahnya.

"Hei jawab aku! apa yang kau inginkan dari Rukia? Ulquiorra Schifer!" Seru Ichigo yang kini matanya nampak berkilat tajam.

"Huh…" pemuda bermata emerald itu akhirnya menghela nafas. "Sebetulnya aku tidak menginginkan apa-apa darinya tapi karena pekerjaankulah yang mengakibatkan aku harus begini."

"Apa maksudmu kau _stalker_? Atau pembunuh bayaran? Apa urusanmu dengan Rukia?Apa salah gadis itu? Kau punya dendam padanya?"Tanya Ichigo bertubi-tubi.

"kau salah paham kepala jeruk aku bukan stalker atau pembunuh bayaran bahkan aku sama sekali tidak memiliki dendem padanya,tapi kuakui aku memang harus mencabut nyawanya." Jawab Ulquiorra datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau? Sama saja bukan? kau ini pasti pembunuh bayaran!" Dan Ichigo melayangkan pukulan kewajah pemuda stoic itu sebagai wujud dari pelampiasan amarah meluap dan kegalaunnya akibat kalimat datar yang diucapkan pemuda bermata zambrut dihadapanya. Namun dengan mudahnya Ulquiorra menahan kepalan tangan Ichigo dengan sebelah kepalan tangan Ichigo mempu merubuhkan seorang preman berotot. Tapi ini? Dengan mudahnya dihentikan oleh seorang pemuda kurus nan pucat yang tak lebih tinggi postur tubuhnya dari Ichigo."Sebenarnya aku tidak mau tapi ini karena aku adalah seorang shinigami."

"Apa kau _shinigami_? Oh kalau begitu aku raja neraka. Jangan berkata bohong kau ini psikopat kan?" Tanya Ichigo mencoba mencari celah untuk kembali menyerang dan akhirnya mampu mencengkram krah seragam Ulquiorra.

"Bisakah kau tenang sehingga aku bisa menjelaskannya padamu?" Tanya Ulquiorra dengan nada rendah sangat rendah nyaris seperti bisikan.

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran yang bertumpuk akhirnya Ichigo menurut diturunkannya tangan yang sedari tadi mencengkram krah baju pemuda bermata hijau itupun kemudian menjentikkan jarinya mengubah gang tempat mereka berada menjadi suatu ruangan besar nan suram dengan berjuta lilin berbagai ukuran menyala memancarkan api yang menari-nari dalam keremangan.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Ichigo bergidik tak percaya. Atmosfer ditempat itu terasa berat dan menyesakkan rongga paru paru Ichigo. Ditambah lagi udara terasa sangat dingin menusuk nusuk seolah musim dingin telah datang padahal di Kara Kura sendiri baru pertengahan musim semi.

"Ini ruang usia." Jawab Ulquiorra datar seraya tetap itu teramat sunyi tak ada kebisingan kota ataupun suara binatang semisal kerikan jangkrik atau eongan sunyi hanya derap langkah pelan yang ditimbulkan sepatu yang membungkus kaki-kaki Tok Tok suaranya menggema seolah olah tempat sebuah hall yang besar.

"Apa maksudmu?Hei tunggu!" kata Ichigo yang segera menyusul Ulquiorra yang telah berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Sudah ku katakan akan kujelaskan,kau ini cerewet sekali." ucap Ulquiorra sambil merentangkan sepasang sayap hitam yang muncul begitu saja dari punggungnya, "Lilin lilin itu melambangkan usia manusia," Ulquiorra melangkah pelan menuju sederetan lilin semntara Ichigo menggikutinya dari belakang,

"dan ini milik Kuchiki-san" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk lilin kecil bertuliskan nama Rukia Kuchiki yang sudah sangat redup nyala apinya. Sayap Ulquiorra mengepak pelan pemuda itu menatap datar Ichigo. "jika lilin ini mati akulah yang akan membimbing Kuchiki_-san_ kembali menghadap SANG PENCIPTA"

"JADI DIA AKAN MATI? _Uso!_" Kini Ichigo tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya pemuda berambut orange itu kembali mencengkram krah baju Ulquiorra "Katakan kalau ini bohong,ini hanya sandiwara iya kan? tak mungkin terjadi katakan kau hanya murid biasa, murid pindahan dari rusia bukan seorang shinigami dan Rukia tidak akan mati katakan itu kumohon… kumohon…"

"Kurosaki ada tiga fakta yang harus kusampaikan peratama aku bukan murid pindahan dari Rusia, kedua aku adalah shinigami dan terakhir Rukia akan mati."

Kata-kata terakhir yang Ulquiorra katakan begitu menohok hati Ichigo, perlahan ia melepas cengkramannya dari kerah baju Ulquiorra dan berdiri terpaku ."Tak mungkin Tak adakah cara agar ia tetap hidup?" Tanya pemuda itu hampir putus asa.

"Ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Disini tertulis kau diizinkan untuk menukar lilinmu dengan lilinnya yang artinya kau menukar nyawamu dengan nyawanya" Kata Ulquiorra sambil membaca sebuah buku tebal bersampul hitam yang entah dari mana munculnya. Sementara Ichigo terdiam sesaat .

"Baiklah kalau begitu,aku Setuju."

"Aku akan membawamu jika lilin ini padam selama belum padam aku akan mengikutimu terus."

Ruang itu tak seberapa luas dengan didnding bercat ungu muda yang salah satu sisisnya terpasang beberapa bingkai foto. Disudut Ruang terdapat sebuah meja belajar dengan buku-buku yang tergeletak dalam keadaan terbuka. Beberapa tisu juga terlihat berserakan dengan noda merah kehitaman. Beberapa bungkus obat masih berserakan diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur. Masih diruang itu seorang gadis terlelap dalam ranjangnya namun terlihat tidurnya tidak tenang beberapa kali ia berpindah posisi tidur. Gadis itu adalah Rukia yang tengah bermimpi.

_Rukia's Dream_

Rukia berdiri menatap suatu padang ilalang yang bergoyang tertiup angin semantara langit terlihat berwarna kemerahan. Rukia berfikir mungkin hari sudah beranjak sore tapi perasaan hatinya tidak tenang, hatinya terasa gelisah. Iapun mulai berlari seakan akan ada sesuatu yang mengejarnya. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Tidak ada satupun, hanya padang ilalang dan mentari yang sudah sangat condong kebarat. Gadis itu terus berlari dan baru berhenti setelah ia melihat siluet pemuda yang berdiri seorang pemuda tinggi tegap dengan hakama berwarna hitam dan warna rambut yang tak asing lagi bagi Rukia.

"Ichigo,kau kah itu?" panggil Rukia dan pemuda itu menoleh dan terlihat lah wajahnya yang rupawan, mata musim gugurnya menatap Rukia sayu dengan bibir menyunggi senyum lembutjang jarang ia tunjukan.

"Rukia. "

"Ini dimana Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia yang kini berjalan mendekati pemuda yang sangat ia sayangi itu. "Kenapa kita disini ayo pulang!" Kini Rukia sudah berada didepan Ichigo dan menarik lengan pemuda itu namun bukannya mengikuti, Ichigo malah merengkuh Rukia kedalam pelukannya.

"_Aishiteru_ Rukia, suki dayo" Kata Ichigo masih memeluknya erat .

"Ichigo kau ini apa-apaan sih malu kalau dilihat orang!" Kata Rukia denagn pipi yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Tak ada yang akan melihat kita. Izinkan aku tetap seperti ini sebentar saja Rukia,kumohon." Kata Ichigo dengan nada pilu.

"Ichigo kau aneh sekali." Kata Rukia tapi membalas pelukan Ichigo,terasa sangat hangat. Pemuda itu kini menatap permata amethyst Rukia dengan wajah pilu.

"Ichigo kau kenapa?" Tanya Rukia yang semakin bingung dengan sikap aneh Ichigo.

Pemuda iu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Rukia kini wajah mereka hanya sejarak kelingking bisa merasakan deru nafas Ichigo dan aroma parfum yang biasa dipakai Ichigo aromanya terasa manis perlahan pemuda itu mengecup bibir Rukia. Dingin itulah keran yang rukia dapat dari ciuman ini.

"Nee Rukia… maafkan aku." ucap Ichigo setelah mereka melepas ciman lembut itu.

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Kenapa atamu berkaca-kaca begitu ?"Tanya Rukia mulai khawatir.

"Nee Rukia,_Ai shiteru yo, Sayonara_." angin berhembus kencang setelah Ichigo megucapkan kata-kata itu dan perlahan Ichigo berubah menjadi butiran pasir yang berhamburan.

"Ichigo tidak! Jangan pergi Ichigo! Tidaak ICHIGO!"

_End of Rukia's Dream_

"Tidak Ichigo!" Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya keringat dingin bercucuran, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, nafasnya terengah-engah dan tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Ichigo tadi kini mengenggam pasir putih sama persis dengan warna pasir tadi dan pasir itu tiba tiba terbang seolah ditiup angin dan menghilang.

"Ichigo…" Rukia meraih figura berisi foto Ichigo dan mendekapnya erat.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

Disebuah puncak menara yang sangat tinggi Ulquiorra sang shinigami menatap sendu langit malam yang kelam.  
>"Takdir? Kau begitu kejam ya." Angin berhembus memainkan rambut hitamnya .<p>

"Kenapa Schifer-_kun_?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut sewarna Senja yang tiba-tiba duduk disampingnya.

"Kau membolos lagi? _Onna_?" tanya Ulquioorra datar menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya itu.

"Tidak kok,tugasku baru saja selesai." Kata si gadis berambut senja sambil memainkan jepit hexagon yang tersemat manis dikepalanya.

"Anak kecil yang tertabrak mobil itu ya?"Tebak Ulquiorra,gadis itu hanya mengangguk."Lantas kenapa kau ada disini? Harusnya kau membimbing roh anak itu kan onna?"

"Ada tugas baru,Nel akan mengurus anak itu," Jawabnya ringan, "hei bisakah kau memanggilku Orihime? Kau ini sedari dulu tak pernah berubah ya?"

"…" Hening kembali menyapa.

"Kudengar kau tadi bicara tentang takdir ya?" Kata Orihime memecah suasana.

"Bukan urusanmu,hime." dan pemuda stoic itu mengepakan sayapnya terbang kelangit malam.

"Hei tunggu Schifer_-kun!_" Seru gadis berambut senja itu dan mengepakkan sayap putihnya mengejar si pemuda menembus kegelapan malam.

====TO BE CONTINUED====

A/n: Yoo reader sekalian~ maaf baru bisa update gara-gara akun saya -atau modem ya?- sedang eror berbulan-bulan (?) T,T jadi baru sempet update. Selain itu saia mau mengucapkan terima kasih sudah mau mengikuti dan membaca Unmei terasa fic ini sudah hampir mencapi klimaks *maybe* yapzz tak perlu berpanjang kata waktunya balas Review XDD

**Harukichi Fujishima 'Chapyon: **Sankyuu ne udah mau membaca fic saia hehe ini chap 4 sudah apdet *tapi sepertinya telat apdet* hehe

**RiruzawaTakanoHiru15: **Bagaimana kah fic ini? Masih kurang panjang? Hehe saia sudah berusaha membuat chapter ini lebih panjang dari yang sebelumnya dan terimakasih banyak atas koreksinya, benar-benar sangat membantu saia ^^ fic ini memeng masih banyak kekurangan selain itu karena saia masih author baru jadi masih perlu banyak kedepannya saia mohon bantuannya ya m(_ _)m

**nakki** **desinta: **wa nakki-chan tidak telat kok hehe bagaimana dengan fic ini? Sudah panjangkah dari chapter kemarin? Hehe Sudah tau kan siapa yang melafalkan nama Rukia?

Yosh terimakasih atas para Reader yang telah membaca maupun mereview fic ini sebenarnya saia mau bikin 2 atau 3 chapter langsung tamat tapi tak tau kenapa malah jadi bersambung begini =w=)a hehe dan fic ini masih banyak typo ("TwT)\ dan sepertinya ceritanya makin ngawur (/o/) tapi saia masih memohon kebaikan hati reader sekalian untuk mereview fic ini… Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^w^)/

Ps: kunjungi juga fic baru saia An egoistic isn't good dan light of blood jaa ne~~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: ****IchiRuki**

**Warning:** OOC, gaje,cerita makin semwrawut, gara gara author nista macam saiah ini XD tak ketinggalan typo(S) yang masi setia mengikuti saia (TwT) ada yang masih mau jadi beta Reader saiah? *kedip-kedip*

Yah tak perlu berlama lama berkata-kata, saiah persembahkan:

**Unmei**

**Chapter 4: Apa takdir bisa diubah?**

**.**

Matahari bersinar cerah merefleksikan sinar kebahagiaan siswa-siswi di siang itu namun berbeda dengan sosok gadis mungil yang satu ini. Gadis penyuka _chappy_ itu tengah melamun di bangku taman sekolah. Di jam istirahat seperti sekarang ini tidak biasanya dia berada disini duduk sendiri dibawah pohon ginko dan merenung. Ia tidak ke balkon menemui Ichigo atau mengajaknya makan siang bersama.

Violetnya menatap pucat rerumputan hijau yang ia pijak, matanya mengerjap pelan dan kembali terbuka sesekali ia menghela nafas panjang seolah berpikir keras. Nyatanya ia memang sedang berfikir keras. Pikiranya masih berkutak dengan mimpi semalam yang terasa begitu nyata baginya. Bagaimana ia merasakan aroma manis vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh pemuda itu atau dinginnya sentuhan bibir tipis Ichigo dan detik detik saat pemuda bermata musim gugur itu menghilang jadi debu serta pasir misterius yang Rukia genggam saat terbangun dari dunia mimpinya.

"Apakah ini pertanda? Atau hanya bunga tidur akibat terlalu memikirkan penyakitku?" bisiknya pelan hanya gemerisik daun akibat tiupan angin semilir yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oi Rukia!" terdengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya memanggil dari kejauhan. Gadis itu segera mendongak terlihat dari kejauhan pemuda jangkung dengan rambut orange menyala berlari kearahnya.

"Aku mencarimu dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu, ternyata kau ada disini rupanya." Ucap pemuda itu ketika sudah sampai dihadapan Rukia. Nafasnya tersengal tangnnya bertumpu pada kedua lutut.

"Nee Ichigo _gomen nasai_, aku tidak ke balkon." Ucap Rukia sambil menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih.

"Kau ada masalah? Wajahmu nampak sedih?" Rukia menunduk violetnya kembali menatap rerumputan dibawah, "Kau mau merahasiakannya dari ku?" Kini Ichigo duduk disampingnya.

"Bukan begitu hanya saja kau pasti akan menertawakanku." Kata Rukia dengan anda miris.

"Oh ayolah kalau hal itu lucu, manusia normal mana yang tidak akan tertawa eh?" Sanggah Ichigo

"Ah lebih baik aku tak menceritakannya." Rukia merasa kesal dengan sikap Ichigo mulai bangkit berdiri beranjak pergi tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Ichigo, Rukia menoleh.

"Tak ada main rahasia antara hubungan kita kan?" Iris musim gugur itu menatap dalam bola amethyst menyerah dan akhirnya duduk kembali dan menceritakan mimpi yang dialaminya. Sementara Ichigo memperhatikan dengan cermat apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu.

"Sudah itu Cuma mimpi." Ucap Ichigo saat Rukia mengahiri ceritanya.

"Ta…tapi mimpi itu terasa begitu nyata. Aku bisa merasakan kau… kau… berhamburan seperti pasir aku mengenggam tanganmu tapi malah tanganmu berubah menjadi pasir dan saat aku terbangun aku menggenggam pasir itu menghilang." Ucap Rukia yang kini matanya entah kenapa berkaca-kaca menahan Kristal bening yang kapan saja siap untuk tumpah.

"Rukia kau pasti mengigau, lupakan saja. Mana mungkin itu sebuah pertanda kau ini bodoh atau apa? Itu Cuma mimpi bunga tidur tak perlu kau berpikir seperti itu." Ucap Ichigo kali ini dengan nada dingin sekilas Rukia menangkap rona gusar berkilat dibalik iris coklat Ichigo.

"Ichigo kenapa kau marah seperti itu sih?" Tanya Rukia mencoba mencari tahu alasan atas sikap Ichigo.

"Aku tidak marah nona kuchiki!" Seru Ichigo dan Rukia kini yakin seratus persen bahwa Ichigo sedang marah. terlihat dari cara pemuda itu menyebut nama Rukia. Semarah apapun Ichigo dia tak akan pernah menyebut nama keluarga orang yang dimarahinya. Dan jika hal itu telah terjadi berarti keadaan memang sangat buruk.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatikanmu." Gumam Rukia yang kini menunduk menatap rerumputan dibawahnya.

"Tak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan!" Ichigo mengakhiri pembicaaraan mereka dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rukia sendirian dibawah pohon Ginko.

"Ichigo **_baka_**!" Seru Rukia saat pemuda itu menghilang di ujung lapangan basket. Dalam hati Rukia menyesali apa yang ia lakukan. Harusnya ia tak perlu menceritakan mimpi itu jika akhirnya seperti ini.

'greett' Rukia merasa getaran aneh dari sakunya dan iapun mulai merogoh sakunya mencari-cari sesuatu -Sebuah handphone flip-. "halo…" Ucap Rukia menerima telepon dari Rumah sakit.

" _konnichiwa_, apa benar ini Rukia kuchiki?" tanya suara diujung telepon.

"Ya, saya sendiri."

.

.

.

**R.S. Kara Kura**

Rumah sakit. Bau obat, orang-orang yang sakit, suster dan dokter. Semua berkumpul disana. Rukia memijakan kaki di gedung bercat putih itu dan memasuki salah satu ruangan bertuliskan dr. Unohana Retsu dan disana telah menunggu seorang wanita cantik dengan jas putih dan _stetoskop_ mengalung dibahunya.

Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat Rukiapun duduk.

"Ada yang ingin anda bicarakan dokter? Sepertinya baru dua hari yang lalu saya kemoterapi." Kata Rukia mengawali percakapan.

Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menunjukkan aura keibuan yang sangat kentara. "Ada berita baik dan sekaligus mngejutkan bagi kami untukmu Rukia."

"Apa itu dok?" tanya Rukia, wajah manisnya menunjukan rasa penasaran yang terpendam sejak telepon tadi siang disekolah. Mereka hanya berkata bahwa Rukia harus segera kerumah sakit.

Wanita itu masih mengulum senyum keibuannya. "Hasil kemoterapi kemarin menunjukan kemajuan yang sangat sangat signifikan. Beberap dokter malah banyak yang tidak yakin dengan hasil itu. Sehingga kami melakukan tes ulang tapi hasilnya sama."

"Maksud dokter?" tanya Rukia masih tidak paham.

"Sel-sel kangker pada otakmu." Unohana nama dokter itu mengeluarkan hasil laboratorium. " Telah hilang secara sempurna."

Bola mata Rukia membulat, wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi tak percaya sekaligus rasa suka jemari tangannya menutupmulut yang menganga "_Hontou ni desuka?_"

"Apakah kau meragukan aku?"

"Tapi kemarin aku mimisan dok…" ucap Rukia jujur mengingat kejadian kemarin setelah Ichigo pulang.

"Apa perlu kita tes lagi?"

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu setelah tes kedua Rukia dan gadis itu memang benar benar dinyatakan sembuh dari kanker otak. Para dokter dan suster dirumah sakit tak henti hentinya nerdecak kagum atas kesembuhan Rukia yang begitu ajaib. Mereka tak habis percaya jika kanker stadium empat Rukia telah benar benar sembuh. Sel sel mematikan itu telah lenyap. Ucapan selamat pun banyak diterimanya dari dokter, suster bahkan beberapa pasien rumah sakit yang tak sengaja mendengar kabar itu.

Dan Rukia tak henti hentinya bersyukur dan berterima kasih pada tuhan. "Ternyata tuhan masih sayang padaku," bisik gadis itu.

"Kau beruntung Rukia. Selamat ya." Kata-kata dokter Unohana yang selama ini menangani penyakitnya kembali terngiang di benaknya. Semua ini seolah magis bagi Rukia tapi toh Rukia senang karena itu berarti ia masih diberi umur panjang dan ia bisa membahagiakan orang yang ia sayangi tak lain Ichigo Kurosaki. Walaupun kenyataannya mereka baru saja bertengkar.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk hasil tes laboratoriumnya. Kini ia berbaring diatas futon dikamarnya yang sudah tampak rapi. Tak ada lagi ceceran obat ataupun gulungan tisu penuh darah. Ruangan itu bersih, rapi dan dipenuhi aroma manis vanilla. Sekilas Rukia melirik foto pemuda bermata musim gugur yang terletak dimeja. Bibir mungilnya menguar seyum manis.

"Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf ya padamu."

Sianr mentari menyilaukan mata Ichigo membuat pemuda itu harus mengerjap-erjapkan matanya demi bisa menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya sekitar. Mata musim gugurnya menatap jam yang menunjukan pulkul enam pagi. Pagi yang sama dengan hari-hari biasanya. Tak ada yang berubah dari hari-hari Ichigo setelah ia menukar lilin kehidupannya dengan milik Rukia. Ichigo merasa dirinya sehat-sehat saja padahal ia sudah melihat bahwa kini sisa lilinya hanya setinggi kelingking bayi. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dan segera bangkit meningalkan peradauannya bersiap untuk kesekolah.

_-Skip time-_

**Balkon sekolah 11.45**

**Ichigo POV**

Hari ini berjalan dengan biasa saja. Hanya saja aku merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutiku yang aku yakin dia adalah Ulquiorra si dewa kematian. Kami sempat berpapasan di lorong tadi pagi. Mata pemuda itu terlihat sendu sama seperti saat aku melihatnya pertama kali. Apa wajah dewa kematian itu selalu sendu?

**-flashback-**

"Jadi kapan aku matinya?" Tanyaku padanya. Dia menatapku heran mungkin baginya ini adalah kali pertama ada yang bertanya hal demikian.

"Waktu kematianmu sudah dekat namun kapan tepatnya hanya yang diatas yang memutuskannya." Jawab pemuda itu singkat dan berlalu kekelas Rukia.

"Sudah dekat ya?"

**-end of flashback-**

Aku jadi teringat dengan Rukia. Jika aku mati bagaimana dengannya? Hanya bermimpi saja dia sudah nampak sedih seperti itu. Bagaimana jika aku mati nantinya? Aku yakin pasti dia akan lebih sedih dibanding kemarin.

"Ichigo!" Terdengar suara Rukia membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau melamun?"

"Tidak, aku tidak melamun. Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang kubuat sedingin mungkin. Bukan aku bukannya marah padanya hanya saja aku ingin menjauh. Berharap hubungan kami renggang kalau perlu membuat rukia membenciku sekalian. Aku harap dia tak kan menangisiku jika aku sudah dimakamkan.

"Maafkan aku. Kemarin aku terlalu kekanakan. Sekarang kita makan yuk!" Sial dia tersenyum begitu manis padaku. Yang membuatku tek henti terpesona.

Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun. Wajahnya yang tersenyum manis membuatku tak bisa lebih jauh menyakitinya. Bahkan mencoba menolak untuk makan siang bersama saja tak bisa. Hasilnya kini aku duduk bersamanya menikmati makan siang yang hari ini terlihat begitu istimewa.

"kenapa kau membuat _bento_ seperti ini?" Ucapku sambil melihat kotak bento yang penuh berisi makanan yang dihias sedemikian rupa itu. Sangat cantik dan terliat begitu menggiurkan.

"Aku memang sengaja membuatkanya spesial untuk Ichigo. Sebagai permohonan maaf atas kejadian yang kemarin. Tidak seharusnya kita bertengkar seperti itu."

"Itu karena aku takut kehilangan Ichigo. Karena kemarin aku menyadari bahwa aku tak bisa tanpa Ichigo walau Cuma sehari."

Apa yang baru saja aku dengar? Rukia berkata seperti itu? Kasihan. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku benar benar pergi suatu hari nanti. Dan kini tekadku mulai muncul. Aku harus membuat Rukia membenciku. Apapun caranya yang penting sekarang adalah membuatnya membenciku.

"_Gomen ne_ Rukia aku harus kembali ke kelas." kataku sambil berdiri membelakanginya. Tak sanggup untuk melihat eksperisi yang ia tunjukan.

"Tapi Ichigo ini kan belum habis."

"Aku sudah kenyang." Dan aku berjalan menjauh.

**Normal POV**

"Padahal itu sepesial untukmu." Ucap sambil Rukia menatap langit yang kini sebagian tetutupi awan. Kenapa ada apa dengan Ichigo? Rukia tak dapat berkonsentrasi pada dua jam pelajaran terakhir. Pikiranya tertuju pada sikap aneh Ichigo. Sementara wajahnya menghadap jendela yang menunjukan gumpalan awan hitam yang siap menurunkan air hujan.

" … Sehingga kita dapat menarik kesimpulah bahwa cacing adalah makhluk _hermaphrodite_ karena ditemukan dua alat kelamin pada tubuhnya. Dan… Kuchiki berhenti melamun dan kembali perhatikan penjelasanku!" Seru Mayuri-_sensei_ yang langsung membuat belasan mata menatap heran dengan Rukia.

"_Gomen nasai, sensei_."

"Jika kau masih mengulanginya lagi dipelajaranku silahkan menghitung debu saja dilorong luar."

'Kringgg' bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran menyelamatkan Rukia.

"Baikah kita lanjutkan pada pertemuan berikutnya dan ringkas bab dua belas sampai empat belas. Senin depan aku harap sudah sampai dimejaku. Dan pelajari_ kingdom Monera_ untuk pertemuan depan!" Kata Mayuri-_sensei_ yang langsung disambut keluhan setiap murid.

"Rukia… kau tidak apa apa? Kulihat sejak kembali dari balkon kau tampak murung?" Tanya Momo menghampiri Rukia. "Apa gara-gara si jeruk itu?" timpal Tatsuki.

"Tidak kok. Aku tidak apa-apa kok kalian tenang saja ya?"

"Mana bisa kita tenang kalau kamu jelas-jelas muram seperti itu?"

"Helo teman-teman! aku tidak apa apa kok, sudah jangan cemaskan aku lebih baik cemaskan dua pemuda dibalik pintu yang telah menanti kalian sedari tadi, mungkin mereka marah lho."

Mata kedua sahabat Rukia itu segera menoleh kearah yang dituju. Dua pemuda yang penampilannya bagai langit dan bumi, yang satu bertubuh pendek _-disambit hitsu__-_ namun memiliki baby face dan yang satu lagi bertubuh tinggi menjulang dengan tampang rupawan walau agak seram. _-ditendang __Renji-_

"Sudah sana pergi. Aku juga mau menemui Ichigo kok."

"Hnn…baiklah kami pergi."

"Dan Rukia jika si jeruk itu macam-macam kau bisa memintaku untuk memberinya pelajaran."

Rukia kembali tersenyum dan bersyukur telah memiliki sahabat yang begitu baik.

"Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang akan hilang seiring tiupan angin berhembus." Terdengar suara dingin yang Rukia kenali adalah milik Ulquiorra. Rukia menoleh ya itu suara Ulquiorra dia masih disana dan sempat mendengar semua percakapan gadis bermata violet itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maaf aku hanya berbicara sendiri pada diriku." Dan Ulquiorra berlalu.

"Apa Ichigo sudah pulang ya? Aku lupa tidak berjanji pulang bersama." Gumam Rukia sambil melongok kejendela kelasnya tak ada kepala berwarna orange nyentrik disana.

Yang ada hanya beberapa sisiwa yang meninggalkan sekolah termasuk kedua sahabatnya yang berjalan dengan pasangan masing masing. Momo dengan Toushirou dan Arisawa dengan Abarai. Sepertinya Tasuki sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan ketua klub _aikido_ berambut merah itu. Rukia tersenyum ia juga harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Ichigo.

Tep…tep…tep… hanya suara langkah tunggal Rukia yang menggema dikorodor sekolah. Baru sepuluh menit bel pulang sekolah telah sepi. Dalam hati Rukia berharap Ichigo masih dikelasnya. Dan benar ia melihat siluet Ichigo dikelasnya tapi ada yang berbeda Ichigo tidak sendiri tepatnya da seorang gadis bermata violet sama dengannya. Dan Rukia tahu bahwa dia adalah senna teman sekelas Ichigo.

Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan disana? Mereka terlihat begitu akrab dan tiba-tiba itu terjadi begitu saja didepan mata Rukia. Membuat gadis itu lemas. Mereka berciuman.

"Ichigo?" Terdengar suara Rukia membuat kepasang manusia dihadapanya menoleh. Ichigo menyeringai semantara Rukia masih membelalak.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ternyata masih nyambung~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Waa sebenarnya ingin langsung tamat dichap ini tapi ternyata masih bersambung huwee maaf kan saya reader sekalian~ jika ingin protes atau mengungkapkan uneg-uneg maupun komentar silahkan klik link biru dibawah~

satu reviwe anda menyelamatkan sejuta kebahagiaan saya *halah*

_ganbate ne!_ sampai jumpa di chap depan ^^)/


	6. Chapter 6

**Unmei © Tatsu Adrikov Galathea**

**BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning:** OOC, gaje,cerita makin semrawut, gara-gara author nista macam saiah ini XD tak ketinggalan typo(S) yang masi setia mengikuti saia (TwT) chapter terakhir!

Happy Reading minna~ ^^

.

**Chapter 6 : An Unbearable Fact**

.

"A… apa… apa maksudnya ini?"

"Apa kau buta? Tak melihat semua ini atau kau terlalu bebal untuk menyadari apa arti dari perbuatan kami ini Rukia?" Tanya Ichigo masih menyeringai membuat Rukia untuk pertama kalinya merasa muak dengan pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"katakan kalau ini hanya bohong belaka Ichi," Rukia menggeleng frustasi matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sayangnya nona manis ini harus bangun dari mimpi indahnya dan melihat kenyataan. Siapa yang mau jadi pacar _midget_ dada rata macam kamu?"

"Tidak… tak mungkin!" Kini Rukia melangkah mundur bersiap untuk berlari.

" Ini kenyataan. Kita putus!" Seru Ichigo.

"Kau _baka_!" Dan Rukia segera berlari meninggalkan Ichigo setelah sempat menamparnya sekuat tenaga. Diluar hujan telah menyambut Rukia seolah turut bersedih atas apa yang dirasakan gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Baka. BAKA!" Jerit Rukia frustasi sambil menendang udara kosong dihadapannya.

"Maaf ya Senna kau jadi terlibat begini."

"Tak apa Ichigo. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Rukia…"

"Dengan begini dia akan membenciku dan tak akan menangisi kepergianku nanti."

"_Demo _Ichigo, Apa benar jika umurmu… umurmu tinggal hitungan hari? Maksudku kau tidak sakit atau apa dan oh ini seperti _fairy tale_ dan…"

"Dengar Senna, hanya kau yang tahu cerita ini karena kau adalah sahabatku yang dapat aku percaya. Jadi aku mohon percayalah padaku."

"Ichigo…"

"Soal ciuman barusan aku minta maaf."

"_I know_. Sudah jangan dipikirkan."

Ichigo tersenyum kecut, "Wah ternyata turun hujan."

"Sepertinya langit berduka untuk kalian berdua."

Kamar itu remang dengan pencahayaan minim dari lampu meja. Kamar itu berantak seolah-olah tornado telah mengobrak-abriknya. Buku-buku berserakan dilantai bercampur dengan bantal guling yang juga telah dilempar pemiliknya, Gulungan tisu dimana-mana, dan sebuah figura disudut ruangan bingkainya pecah tak berbentuk lagi, foto yang memuat poteret pemuda berambut orange cerah tampak lecek dengan bekas remasan kasar dan sebagian foto itu terbakar. seseorang seperti berusaha membakarnya tapi tak sanggup hingga hanya separuh bagian saja yang dijamah api. Disudut lain ruangan terduduk sipemilik kamar, Rukia sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

Semalaman ia menangis hingga membuat mata violet cantiknya sembab dan kemerahan. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan sendu. Tak ada lagi yang dapat ia rasakan. Hatinya terasa begitu sakit, Ichigo telah menusukan belati kasat mata padanya. Mungkin belati itu berkarat karena rasa sakit yang dirasa Rukia begitu perih dan menyakitkan. "Ichigo baka!"

Rukia berjalan menyusuri korodor sekolah menuju kelasnya. Matanya sudah tak lagi sembab atau kemerahan. 'Tidak, aku tak boleh seperti ini. Aku harus tegar menghadapinya dibanding kanker ini tidak ada apa-apanya bukan?' Pikir Rukia. Makanya pagi ini ia memiliki keberanian untuk bersekolah walau itu berarti ia juga sudah siap melihat Ichigo.

Dan benar saja Rukia melihat Ichigo berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Jantung Rukia mulai berdebar tapi ia sudah memutuskan untuk tegar. Tak akan ada lagi air mata yang tertumpah hari ini atau hari esok. Rukia menatap lurus kedepan tanpa sedikitpun melirik pemuda yang sampai sekarangpun masih menempati nomer wahid dihatinya. Sakit tapi ia harus menahannya.

Hari ini cerah seperti biasa seorang pemuda berkulit nyaris seputih kapur tengah menuruni tangga tanpa sengaja permata hijaunya menangkap seorang gadis yang terduduk sendirian menatap langit dengan pandangan sendu. Pemuda itu mengenalnya, dia Rukia teman sekelasnya dan mantan orang yang harus ia cabut nyawanya. Pemuda itu berhenti dan melakukan hal yang sama saat ia pertamakali bertemu dengan gadis itu, mengamatinya. Ulquiorra tahu kalau Rukia masih hidup tapi ia merasakan jika semangat hidup gadis itu nyaris menuju titik nol.

Harusnya dewa kematian itu tidak memiliki perasaan seperti manusia. Seharusnya mereka menjalankan tiap tugas dengan sempurna tanpa cacat dan tidak pernah mangkir dari tugas tetapi nyatanya Ulquiorra malah berjalan mendekati Rukia. Tak tau kenapa ia malah berniat menghibur gadis bermata violet itu. Sungguh aneh kan?

"Hei _onna_."

Rukia tersentak demi melihat sosok pemuda yang tak pernah ia sangka datang menghampirinya.

Festival kembang api sebuah perayaan menyambut datangnya musim panas. Sebuah pasar malam digelar didekat area peluncuran kembang api. Orang orang beramai-ramai mengunjunginya dalam balutan baja santai ataupun yukata aneka warna. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dari satu stan ke stan yang lain. Ada yang membawa balon, gula-gula dan lain lain. Raut ceria terlukis jelas diwajah mereka.

Tak terkecuali Rukia Kuchiki yang kini memakai _yukata_ berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga lily putih. Dia tak lagi berwajah murung sejak berbicara dengan Ulquiorra. Entah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan hingga gadis itu kembali seceria ini. Perlahan ia berjalan menuju sungai Kanshoku yang tak jauh dari lokasi pasar malam. Sekedar melepas lelah setelah mencoba semua permainan disana. Momo dan Tatsuki sendiri tak bisa melarang Rukia, membiarkan gadis itu menyendiri.

Sunyi Rukia merasa tempat ini begitu nyaman. Senyumnya telah pudar saat ia mendudukan tubuhnya di rerumputan. Aroma basah tanah di malam hari memenuhi rongga paru-parunya. Ah dia sudah merasa sedikit lega kok. Iris violetnya menatap langit yang bertabur bintang. Setetes kristal bening meluncur pelan dari sudut matanya. Bohongkah jika ia kini menangis?

'Srek srek' Rukia tersentak segera menghapus air matanya. Melihat sekeliling sambil menajamkan pendengarannya. Matanya memincing untuk mencari sumber suara. Tak jauh dari sana Ichigo Kurosaki tengah berdiri menikmati langit yang betabur bintang itu. Oh itu suara langkah Ulquiorra.

"Puas-puaskan lah ini malam ini." kata suara dinginnya dari belakang.

"Oh kau shinigami. Jadi hari ini ya?" Kata Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tampak senang seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa menukar nyawaku dengan Rukia." Jawab Ichigo yang langsung membuat Ulquiorra mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Sebodoh itukah kau hingga mau menukar nyawamu?"

" Itu bukan hal yang bodoh Ulquiorra, Itu karena ini." Kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk letak hatinya, "Karena rasa Cinta."

"Cinta? Jika karena hal yang kau sebut itu tapi mengapa menyakiti hatinya?" Dengan nada monotone itu sang pemuda pucat masih bertanya. Ichigo tesenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang tersusun rapi.

"Aku ingin dia membenciku sehingga saat aku mati nanti dia tidak perlu bersedih." Ulquiorra mendongak menghela nafas panjang semantara emeraldnya terkatup sempurna.

"Jadi kau siap kalau mati sekarang?" Tanya Ulquiorra tiba-tiba.

"Tentu mati sekarang juga tak apa-apa." Jawab Ichigo santai.

"Apa maksudmu mati sekarang tak apa-apa?" Ucap Rukia yang tak tahan lagi untuk terus bersembunyi. Ya dia keluar dari balik barisan pohon-pohon.

Ichigo terkejut sementara Ulquiorra tetap tanpa ekspresi dan menatap Rukia dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ru…Rukia?" Gagap Ichigo. Ah dia sama sekali tak menyangka bisa bertemu gadis itu disini.

"Apa maksudmu menukar nyawa?" tanya Rukia dengan nada dingin, menyelidik penuh rasa penasaran.

"Akh bukan apa-apa kok, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Ichigo kini mulai mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah sejak tadi disini bahkan sebelum kau datang aku sudah ada di sini. Dan sekarang jelaskan semuanya padaku!"

"Apa yang perlu dijelaskan? Tak ada apapun juga kok, iya kan Ulquiorra?"

"Sejak kapan kau kenal Ulquiorra?" Tanya Rukia menyelidik.

"Itu…" Skak mat Ichigo tak bisa menjawabnya.

"Aku sudah tau semua yang kau coba tutup-tutupi itu Ichigo!"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Ulquiorra adalah dewa kematian yang sebenarnya akan mencabut nyawaku kan?"

Ichigo menatap Ulquiorra tajam, sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kini matanya kembali bergulir menatap Rukia yang sepertinya sudah tahu segalanya.

**Flashback **

Rukia sedang terduduk sendirian ditaman sambil menatap langit dengan sorot mata sendu. Tiba-tiba terdengar nada datar yang mengagetkannya.

"Hei kenapa melamun?" tanya sosok seputih kapur itu.

"Schifer?" Rukia benar-benar terkejut melihat sosok yang tak pernah ia duga akan medekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tak memiliki semangat hidup? Bukannya kankermu sudah sembuh?"

"Aku pikir aku seharusnya gembir,a tapi nyatanya sekarang aku malah sedih." Jawab Rukia tanpa sadar. "Hei! Tunggu! darimana kau tahu kalau aku pernah mengidap kanker?" Rukia sadar tak ada orang lain yang tahu penyakitnya. Kenapa Ulquiorra bisa tau?

"…" Hening pemuda pucat itu diam saja tak menjawab.

"Jawab lah! Dari mana kau tahu? Atau jangan-jangan, kau adalah dewa kematian yang selama ini mengikutiku?"

"…"

"Jawab… benar kan kau dewa kematian? Aku yakin itu kau! Kau kan yang mengikutiku? Kau kan yang memiliki sayap hitam itu?"

"Dari mana kau bisa tahu itu aku? Bisa saja orang kau salah lihat. Aku hanya manusia biasa."

"Sudah sejak lama aku mencurigaimu. Dan beberapa hari lalu aku melihatmu terbang dengan sayap itu. Tak mungkin aku salah lihat." Ulquiorra menghela nafas panjang. Ketahuan juga, seharusnya keingitahuan tak bergunanya itu ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Ah sudah kepalang basah, lebih baik tercebur sekalian.

"Kau tidak salah." Potong Ulquiorra, "aku memang Shinigami." Kini Ulquiorra memunculkan sepasang sayap hitamnya.

"He..Hebat!" kini Rukia terkagum dengan perubahan wujud Ulquiorra.

"Kalau kau memang dewa kematian, berarti kau ikut andil dalam kesembuhan kankerku yang tak masuk akal itu kan?"

"Aku tak bisa berkata lebih lanjut."

"Kenapa?"

"Ulquiorra." Panggil suara lain yang membuat Ulquiorra menoleh. Kejutan untuk Ulquiorra lagi. Seorang gadis dengan rambut orange tua mendekatinya dengan sepasang sayap putih seperti kapas.

"kau juga dewa kematian?" tanya Rukia pada gadis yang tiba-ttiba muncul itu.

Gadis itu hanya menggangguk sekilas sambil tersenyum. Kini mata abu-abunya menatap emerald Ulquiorra.

"Biarkan dia tahu segalanya. Dia berhak tahu karena buku takdir berkata begitu." Katanya lembut pada pria tanpa ekpersi itu.

"Apa boleh buat." Ulquiorrapun memejamkan matanya sambil menjentikan jari seketika itu juga pemanadangan sekolah berubah menjadi suatu ruangan besar nan suram dengan berjuta lilin berbagai ukuran menyala remang-remang. Tak terlihat lagi cercah matahari bahkan suara bising lenyap seketika.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Rukia sambil menatap sekeliling. Atmosfir ruangan itu terasa berat dan dingin.

"Ini ruang usia,"Jawab Ulquiorra, "Mulanya akan mendapat tugas untuk mengambil nyawamu akibat kanker tapi seseorang telah menukar lilin usiamu dengan miliknya." ucap shinigami itu sambil menunjuk sepasang lilin beda ukuran. Iris violet Rukia bergulir mengikuti arah telunjuk Ulquiorra dan tak berapa lama permata indah itu membola demi melihat lilin kecil sudah sangat redup nyala apinya bertuliskan nama Ichigo Kurosaki dan disampingnya sebuah lilin panjang bertuliskan nama Rukia kuchiki dengan nyala terang.

Hatinya mencelos. Jadi orang yang menukar nyawanya adalah Ichigo? Gadis itu menekap mulut hampir terjatuh jika saja Orihime tak menahannya.

"kau harus kuat melihat ini. Dan sekarang semua keputusan ada ditanganmu." Bisik shinigami wanita itu.

Rukia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Dan saat terbuka mata itu kembali hidup dengan binar indahnya. Berarti selama ini Ichigo bohong padanya. Dia tak membencinya, dai mencintainya. Dan Rukia kini bisa menentukan pilihannya.

"Aku akan memilih." Dan ia bangkit mendekati lilin itu. Memindah nama Ichigo Kurosaki didepan lilin panjang dan namanya sendiri kelilin yang nyaris padam itu.

"Jadi itu pilihanmu?" tanya Orihime.

"Bukankah seharusnya begitu? Sejak awal aku tak memiliki umur yang panjang." Kini Rukia hanya tersenyum lembut.

**End of Flashback**

"Jadi akulah yang seharusnya mati bukan kau Ichigo. Ini sudah berakhir." Kata Rukia melembut.

"Rukia tapi…" Ichigo mencoba menyela tapi Rukia terus berkata-kata tak perduli apa yang ingin Ichigo katakan padanya.

"Tak apa-apa kalaupun aku mati. Aku akan mati dengan bahagia karena kau ternyata tidak membenciku." Rukia melangkah meninggalkan Ichigo.

"Sekarang takdir pahit akan berjalan."ucap Ulquiorra.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Detik-detik kematian Rukia sudah berjalan." Tanpa pikir panjang Ichigo segera berlari mengejar Rukia.

"sebenarnya kalau aku boleh memilih, aku tak mau melihat ini." Gumam Ulquiorra sambil mengepakkan sayap hitamnya. "saatnya hitung mundur."

"**Tiga…"**

Rukia mempercepat langkahnya dan menyebrangi jalanan kota namun ketika Rukia telah sampai diseberang ia melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kearah Ichigo yang yang mengejar dibelakangnya .

"**Dua…"** Rukiapun berlari ke arah Ichigo.

"Awas Ichigo!" ucap Rukia sambil mendorong Ichigo ke tepi jalan sementara dirinya kini menghadapi mobil itu sendirian.

"**Satu."**

Dan seperti sebuah boneka yang tak memiliki daya Rukia terlempar beberapa meter di udara merasakan hembusan angin terasa begitu ringan tapi gravitasi segera menariknya kembali ke tanah pendaratan yang tidak mulus, tubuh mungil itu mendarat dengan keras di aspal kemudian terguling beberapa kali.

"Rukia…." Ichigo segera menghampiri tubuh Rukia yang kini tergolek lemah berlumuran darah sementara di jalanan orang-orang mulai berkerumun.

"I…chi…go…" Rukia berucap lirih terbata, "go…men… akh!" Rukia terbatuk memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, "Go… men… ne… ai shiteru...Akh " dan kini gadis manis itu menutup matanya seteleh menarik nafas cepat.

"RUKIA…! RUKIA…! RUKIA!"

_Langit berwarna merah dan angin bertiup kencang mengoyangkan rumput dan ilalang di padang tersebut.__Dan seorang gadis tengah bermain ayunan.__gadis berambut hitam dan mata viole__t__ innocent itu berwajah sendu.__Sorang laki-laki jangkung berambut orange menghampirinya._

"_Rukia__!__"panggil laki-laki itu__._

"_Ichigo__?__"_

"_Kenapa kau ada disini__?__ Ayo pulang__!__"_

"_Pulang? Kemana?"_

"_Tentu kerumah__!__"_

"_Aku tidak punya rumah lagi di situ__.__"_

"_Rukia...__?__"__ pemuda itu mencoba__ menarik tangan __si gadis __namun __sayangnya si gadis malah__ berjalan mundur menepis pelan jemari __si pemuda yang berusaha meraihnya._

Lilin kecil itu mulai redup dan perlahan apinya padam menimbulkan asap putih tipis yang akhirnya lenyap tertiup angin.

"Tugasku Usai." Bisik pelan seorang pemuda bermata hijau zambrud, jemari pucatnya menutup sebuah buku tebal berwarna coklat. Langkahnya pelan membawa tubuh ramping itu menghilang dalam gelap.

_Angin semilir bertiup memainkan rambut mereka berdua __Si gadis terus berjalan mundur._

"_Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu__."_

"_kenapa?"_

"_ini memang menyakitkan tapi aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi__.__"_

"_arigatou __gonzaimasu, nee__ Ichigo__ jaa itekimasu.__"__dan gadis itu perlahan memudar tertiup angin semilir__ ._

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah takdir pahit harus bergulir. Semua orang tentunya tak menginginkan perpisahan. Namun sekaras mungkin manusia berusaha, seberapa berat mereka mencoba, seberapa jauh mereka berlari dan dimanapun mereka bersembunyi, takdir dan kematian akan selalu mengintai mereka. Garis-garis yang sudah ditulis oleh yang maha kuasa sebelum manusia tercipta. Garis Garis takdir yang tak selalu berakhir manis. Itulah kehidupan. Ada awal dan ada akhir. Dan kehidupan, takdir dan kematian adalah tiga hal yang tak bisa terelakkan lagi.

Kita tak tahu apa takdir yang akan menjemput kita, maka dari itu mari kita manfaatkan waktu yang ada sebaik mungkin. Sebelum petang menjemput dan sebelum awan kelam memeluk.

**-OWARI-**

a/n: yeah akhirnya bisa tamat juja *tebar kembang sakura*

terimakasih banyak buat RiruzawaHiru15 atas saran-saran yang sangat bermanfaat bagi saya,dan buat para reader semua baik yang sudah review maupun silent reader yang sadah berkenan mampir terimakasih banyak selama ini telah mengikuti fic ini. Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya ya ^w^)/

for the last, adakah yang berkenan memberikan saya secuil review untuk chapter terakhir ini?


End file.
